canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluckette Sunshine
Sunshine (or "Sunny", as she prefers to be called) is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Sunny was born on October 12, 1993 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Pound and Pumpkin. She is a pudgy Nerdluck with light orange skin, light brown hands, antannae, and feet, a light yellow chest, and light green eyes who wears a blue ribbon on her head and speaks in a raspy voice. Sunny is the very serious, hardworking, diligent, courageous, and decisive the leader of the group, who is a devoted student in the art of using laser guns and martial arts. As a strict adherent to laser gun and martial arts training, she is bossy, strong willed, and has a very strong sense of honor and justice. But, sometimes Sunny's bossiness can be a bit too much for the ever patient Cherry. She is the most diligent of the five in her studies of laser guns and martial arts, and even enjoys practicing laser gun training, martial arts, reading, and meditating in her spare time. Sunny decides to pour every bit of strength and energy into bettering herself and pleasing her parents. She is in a steady relationship with her boyfriend, Razz the son of Nawt and Nawtenia. Sunny loves Razz, even though she can't stand his prankster personality, and tries to keep her boyfriend in line when his pranks get out of hand. Sunny has said when and if she and Razz get married, she will be putting a stop to his mischievous ways. Family Rounda (grandmother) Pound (father) Pumpkin (mother) Mango (brother) Blaze (brother) Leela (sister) Round (uncle) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Yellow Fire, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Friskie, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer Fields, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Sunny, Cherry, Meeki, Leena, Lavender, Lemon, and Vina.png|The Nerdluckettes The nerdluckettes and Chocolate.png|The Nerdluckettes and Chocolate Pumpkin + kids.png|Pumpkin with Sunny and Blaze Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Orange characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists